George Frederick Scott
My 1st Cousin 4 Times Removed George Frederick Scott born 1846 in Pembroke Dock to George Frederick Wellington Scott and Mary Howard Elford Trevena. 17 February 1846 - George was baptised in St John, Pembroke Dock. 30 March 1851 - He lived in 29, Park Street, Pembroke St Mary. Aged 6, Scholar, of Portsea. Living in the household of father George Fk. Scott aged 34, Shipwright, of Hubberston, with mother Mary Scott aged 30, of Devonport, brother John Scott aged 4, of Portsea, and sister Lavinia Scott aged 2, of Pembroke Dock. 7 April 1861 - He lived in 29, South Park Street, Pembroke St Mary. Aged 16, Stone Cutter, of Portsmouth. Living in thehousehold of mother Mary Scott aged 40, widow, of Davenport, with brother John Scott aged 14, Scholar, of Portsmouth, brother WIlliam Scott aged 3, Scholar, of Pembroke Dock, sister Lavinia Scott aged 12, Scholar, of Pembroke Dock, sister Mary Scott aged 9, Scholar, of Pembroke Dock, sister Jane Scott aged 6, Scholar, of Pembroke Dock, and brother Henry Scott aged 11 months, of Pembroke Dock. 3 October 1868 - George married Mary Ann Taylor. They were married after banns in St Peter's Church, Hammersmith by W. G. Cookerley, and witnessed by William Taylor and Caroline Hornden. 12 October 1869 - His daughter, Caroline Lavinia Scott, was born in Lambeth and was baptised 26 December 1869 in St Peter, Hammersmith. 18 September 1873 - His daughter, Mary Jane Scott, was born in Hammersmith and was baptised 07 December 1873 in St Peter, Hammersmith. 24 December 1876 - His daughter, Annie Ethel Scott, was baptised in St Peter, Hammersmith. 23 April 1878 - His daughter, Sarah Ellen Scott, was baptised in Saint John the Evangelist, Hammersmith. 19 December 1880 - His daughter, Florence Scott, was baptised in St Luke, Shepherds Bush. 3 April 1881 - He lived in 10, Kenrick Terrace, St Paul, Hammersmith in 1881. Aged 36, Mason, of Portsmouth. Living with him: wife Mary A. Scott aged 34, of Littlebourne, daughter Lavinia Scott aged 10, of Lambeth, daughter Mary J. Scott aged 7, of Hammersmith, daughter Ann Scott aged 5, of America, daughter Nellie Scott aged 4, of Hammersmith, and Ethola Scott aged 2, of Hammersmith. 17 July 1882 - His daughter, Emmeline Scott, was born in Hammersmith. 18 May 1884 - His daughter, Emmeline Scott, and son, George Henry Scott, were baptised in Saint John the Evangelist, Hammersmith. 18 September 1887 - His daughter, Edith Scott, was baptised in Saint John the Evangelist, Hammersmith. 5 April 1891 - He lived in 182, Dalling Road, St Paul Hammersmith. Aged 46, Grocer, of Portsmouth. Living with him: wife Mary Ann Scott aged 44, of Wilden, Essex, daughter Lavinia Scott aged 21, single Nurse, of Lambeth, daughter Mary J. Scott aged 17, of Hammersmith, daughter Annie Scott aged 14, of New York, USA, daughter Sarah E, Scott aged 13, of Hammersmith, daughter Florence Scott aged 11, of Hammersmith, daughter Emmeline Scott aged 8, of Hammersmith, son George H, Scott aged 7, of Hammersmith, and daughter Edith Scott aged 3, of Hammersmith. 31 March 1901 - He lived in 182, Dalling Road, South Hammersmith. Aged 57, Grocer, of Portsmouth. Living with him: wife Mary Ann Scott aged 54, Grocer's Assistant, of Saffron Walden, daughter Mary Jane Scott aged 27, single Grocer's Assistant, of Hammersmith, daughter Annie Scott aged 24, single Milliner, of New York, USA, daughter Florrie Scott aged 21, single Post Office Clerk, of Hammersmith, son George Scott aged 17, single Bricklayer, of Hammersmith, daughter Emeline Scott aged 18, single Grocer's Assistant, of Hammersmith, and daughter Edith Scott aged 13, single Grocer's Assistant, of Hammersmith. 2 April 1911 - He lived in 182, Dalling Road, Hammersmith. Aged 67, Grocer Shopkeeper, of Portsmouth. Living with him: daughter Mary Scott aged 36, single Shop Assistant Grocer, of Hammersmith, daughter Sarah Scott aged 33, single Milliner, of Hammersmith, daughter Florence Scott aged 30, single Post Office Clerk, of Hammersmith, daughter Emmeline Scott aged 28, single Shop Assistant Grocer, of Hammersmith, son George Henry Scott aged 27, single Bricklayer, of Hammersmith, and daughter Edith Scott aged 23, single Post Office Clerk, of Hammersmith. George had been married 42 years and had 10 children, 8 of whom were still living at the time of the census; 2 had died.